Killian et les peurs
by virginie06
Summary: Juste les sentiments de Killian sur des passage de l'épisode 9 de la saison 6. Parce qu'il a un regard extérieur et que la peur et la déterminations s'infiltrent en lui.


**Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne sont pas à moi , je ne fais que m'amuser avec pour le plaisir. Je reprends des passages de l'épisode 9 de la saison 6.**

* * *

 _Après qu'Emma se soit effondré dans le magasin de Gold._

J'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce arrière du magasin du crocodile, je me précipite et aperçois Emma qui ne semble pas bien, je l'aide à se remettre debout, elle me dit qu'elle a eu une vision de sa mort. Je suis perdu, il me semblait qu'elle n'en avait plus, je sais que les ciseaux sont entre les mains du crocodile et qu'il veut s'en servir sur la vie de son fils, mais je ne peux pas laisser la femme que j'aime mourir. Je dois la soutenir et l'aider, elle est ma raison de vivre. Je sens ce trou béant dans mon estomac, mais le pire reste celui dans mon cœur, il semble être pris dans un étau qui ne s'arrête jamais de l'écraser, à mon retour de l'Underworld il me semblait que jamais je ne revivrais la perte de ma belle Swan, mais j'avais tort. Le véritable amour. Je ne sais pas si je veux le véritable amour, voir ce qu'il fait à Blanche et David est vraiment insupportable, je l'ai aiment beaucoup tous les deux. Ils font partie de ma famille, Emma et moi, nous partageons aussi un véritable amour et pourtant nous devons toujours passer de nouvelles épreuves. Malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais la perdre. Dire que j'ai mal en pensant à elle qui se fait tuer, me semble insupportable, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, et pourtant je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir, elle est forte. Je sais qu'elle a gardé ce secret pour ne pas nous inquiéter mais je suis mort de peur. Moi, le capitaine Crochet est effrayé par la mort, puis-je encore dire que je suis le capitaine Crochet ? Je ne crois pas, depuis que j'ai rencontré Emma Swan et les Charmants, ma vie a changé. Je suis redevenu Killian Jones, cet homme amoureux, qui risque une fois encore de perdre celle qui fait battre son cœur. Je sais qu'Emma et moi n'avons pas pu partager le même cœur, mais c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Elle est là en face de moi et je veux la réconforter, c'est mon devoir, je la protégerais, ni la Méchante Reine, ni Gold ne me ferons flancher dans ma tâche. Je suis avec elle, elle est en vie et chaque moment seront les plus importants. Parce que je suis le survivant, je la ferais survivre à toutes les épreuves qu'elle devra affronter.

 _Quand Belle doit abandonner son fils._

Je me sens tellement impuissant, comment cet homme si abjecte peut avoir eu un enfant avec cette femme si douce et si gentille. J'ai toujours haï cet homme, mais là, je suis bouleversé. Je sens ma gorge qui se serre en voyant Belle devoir abandonner son enfant si tôt, elle n'a même pas pu en profiter, elle ne le verra pas grandir, elle ne sera pas là pour les moments les plus importants de sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un fils, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. Il serait prétentieux de ma part de dire que Bealfire ait été mon fils pendant quelque temps, mais je l'aimais de cette façon, Henry également. Mais quand je vois ce déchirement dans les yeux de Belle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que toutes les femmes qui sont entré dans ma vie ont dû abandonner leurs enfants. Milah, Blanche, Emma et maintenant Belle. Je n'ai pas perdu d'enfant, mais j'ai perdu ma mère, et je sais que c'est une douleur qu'on n'efface pas facilement, ce petit Gideon sera pourtant un des enfants le plus chanceux, il aura Bleu comme marraine, et je suis persuadé qu'il finira par retrouver sa mère. Emma et Belle sont deux femmes fortes que je ne pourrais pas égaler, mais je ferais toujours tout pour les aider. Elles sont parfaites, moi Killian Jones, je finirais par avoir la peau du crocodile et permettre à Belle de s'échapper de son emprise. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique mais j'ai des siècles de cavale après lui.

 _Après qu'Emma et Killian aient trouvé l'épée._

Emma m'a caché qu'elle avait toujours des visions, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais ça me fait mal. L'épée qui doit la tuer est chez Gold, pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas. Mais nous trouverons la personne sous la capuche. J'ai vu Emma prendre l'épée et être déterminé, nous nous sommes promis un futur, que nous nous battrons l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons une vie à construire. Quand je pense à notre futur, je me sens heureux, je ne peux pas perdre, non j'ai déjà trop perdu, Emma est ma fin heureuse et rien ne me l'enlèvera. Je sais qu'elle aussi fera tout pour vivre et avoir ce que, toute sa vie elle n'a jamais eu. Une famille, si je devais partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ses parents et son fils, je le ferais. Nous nous sommes toujours battu depuis notre rencontre, s'il y a bien un combat qui mérite d'être fait c'est bien celui de l'amour. Quand je regarde dans ses yeux magnifiques, je vois la peur, mais je vois surtout ce petit éclat, là, juste au coin de la pupille, il est petit, mais tellement éclatant. C'est cette lueur qui fait d'elle la sauveuse, oh pas parce qu'elle à des pouvoirs ou une saleté de destin qui régit nos vies, mais c'est cette éclat qui m'a fait l'aimer. Alors oui j'ai peur, il est évident que j'ai peur de la perdre, elle est dos à moi, ses cheveux blonds bouclés qui tombent en cascade dans son dos, sont comme une auréole incandescente qui l'illumine. Le rouge lui va tellement bien, elle est une couleur que je ne peux qu'associer à Emma Swan, ma belle princesse. J'ai peur de la perdre, je tremble quand je pense à un monde sans elle, elle est la mer qui désormais m'apaise, je suis fatigué des guerres, des combats mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec cette famille, ma famille c'est que la peur ne peut rien face à l'amour véritable.

* * *

 **Juste des petites reprise sur l'épisode, il y avait tant de chose à approfondir dans cet épisode, mais surtout, les sentiments de Killian sont les plus importants pour moi, parce qu'il voit que les méchants prennent le dessus. Une petite review s'il vous plaît**


End file.
